


I Had To Let Us Go

by Mary_Rae



Category: Deam SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mention of Death, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Neglect, Sad Floris | Fundy, Smoking, Trans Floris | Fundy, Underage Smoking, kid was holding on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: It is never easy to mourn a father.  But it would be easier if said father figure would stop haunting him.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Submitted Prompts





	I Had To Let Us Go

It is never easy to mourn a father. But it would be easier if said father figure would stop haunting him.

Fundy sighed as he saw the sign and flower that appeared before him. Like before, he tore down the sign and left the flower to grow free. L’manburg needed some color.

He slammed the door behind him as he sat down in front of the fireplace. The embers giving off little heat from when it was a roaring flame this afternoon. In the dusk of the sunset, there was no light to be found coming out of his house. He was tempted to throw the remains of the sign into the fireplace. Maybe the written words of his late father’s declaration turning into ash will fill that hole in his soul. But he had no desire for anyone to know he was home. Too many things have happened to him for him to have a pleasant conversion with anyone right now. Fundy reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. An old habit he picked up from Schlatt.

Fundy remembered when he first met Schlatt. Tommy introduced them with the joy of a fanboy finally meeting their hero. His joy was intoxicating, and he greeted the man with the same excitement. Wilbur seemed to know Schlatt and welcomed him to L’manburg with open arms before Dream banned him for a time. Fundy puffed out smoke as he remembered once Schlatt came back and won the election. It was a fun day until Schlatt won. He thought everything would be ok. L’manburg did not have any wars going on at the time so all Schlatt had to do was to coast until the next election. Then the man turned the presidency into a dictatorship within one speech. His father and Tommy fled from arrows as they were exiled. He exhaled smoke as he remembered his cries from that night. Despite being a spy, Fundy had started to warm up to Schlatt. Fundy realized that Schlatt was the first to praise Fundy for his work. Fundy stopped pretending his loyalty was fake in the end. But it was all in vain, as in his final moment’s Schlatt told Fundy what he really felt. His final words haunted him more than his father sometimes. ‘I’m something you’ll never be, Fundy. I’m a man!’. Fundy has pushed aside his pain once again. Glad that damned goat was dead and buried. He even danced on his grave for good measure.

Fundy let his sorrow consume him. Every single happy memory he thought of pained him. He’s tried his damnedest to do everything right. And still, even by tubbo, he is ostracized and left alone. His father created a land where his family and friends could be safe. In the end, his father lost L’manburg by his own plan of democracy. Fundy became trapped in his head. Remembering his dedication to getting his home back, to get his family back. But in the end, all of his work was for shit. In the end, here he is living in the land he fought for. In his own house. And he felt more lost than ever. It is then that he realized he had no home no place to feel safe no group of people to talk to about the past. And the only people who remember that time never wanted to speak of it. Fundy wondered why his Father wanted to destroy what once was his home. What once was a place he would fight for its freedom. In the end, all of his dedication had no reward. Just ghosts. A burning sensation tore him out of his thoughts. The cigarette singed his paw as he flicked it into the fireplace. Bringing life back to the fire for a moment. 

His senses returned to him. He smelt the smoke from his cigarette. Hunger struck him as his stomach growled. Fundy looked out the window and saw the sun had set a long time ago. The lanterns glowed, giving off light that reminded him of a fairy tale he heard once. The stars behind them looked like a dream. For the first time today, he smiled. When his hunger made itself known again, he got up to get some food. Brushing off ash from his sleeve.

Suddenly Fundy was eye to eye with Wilbur. 

Fundy stilled. His calm moment was once again ripped away from him in his own home. The ghost of his father smiled, as he always did. Floating above the ground, he held out something to Fundy. It was food, cooked salmon to be exact. Hunger turned into anger, the anger was swept beside by burnout. Fundy groaned, Why is everything involving Wilbur so exhausting? The ghost of Wilbur tilted his head, almost wondering if he did something wrong. But his smile stayed put. Something snapped in Fundy. His walls were gone, and it was just a tired kid and a dad who was never there.

“I'm sick of this.” Fundy locked eyes with his father “I'm tired. I'm numb. I. Am. Done.”

Wilbur floated back, face full of confusion, trying to process what his son was saying. But Fundy did not let him dwell on it long.

“I had to let us go. Not only for me, but for your sake. I do not want to be around, constantly reminding you of what could’ve and what would’ve been.” He never once looked away, but his father did. Wilbur’s eyes looked to the food he dropped instead of his son.” Can you not do the same for me and let me go as well?”

“I know that I just might have been the best thing that you ever got to call ‘yours’. But you just weren’t ready.” Fundy scoffed at his fathers’ lack of emotion. “you were never ready.” He looked down at his feet. His fire left him. Once he looked up, Wilbur was gone. The fox felt numb as his final words seemed to sink in. finally accepting the truth.

“I had to let us go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Fundy needs to scream at Wilbur a bit more than he has. So I made this little story about how a poor fox kit would scream at their father. feel free to leave a comment! I might make more later.


End file.
